Swedish
by OreNoTameNi
Summary: Sweden tries to speak Swedish to Finland. Finland doesn't like this so he answers in his own way. Oneshot. Translations included


**Uh, well… I have no idea what this is. The language is English, but there's a lot of Swedish and a bit of Finnish too (that's supposed to be a warning I guess) . I'm both Finnish and Swedish, and of course I know both languages, and I wanted to make them speak their own languages a bit. And I just think that this is interesting, that's why I wrote this. Translations in the end. Random, huh? Seriously…**

Why were they always speaking English together? After all Swedish was an official language in Finland. That's what Sweden thought, so he decided that he would try speaking his own language to his neighbouring country for a change. The next time they met was the next day, just to have some coffee.

"Hi Sweden!"

"Hej"

Finland didn't even notice that his friend's greeting was would be written differently. It really sounded the same.

"So, where should we go?" Finland asked. Sweden didn't have any suggestions so he just grunted, letting the other know that it was his choice. Finland didn't mind so he just led their steps towards a simple café a few blocks away. The conversation on the way was pretty one-sided, Finland told him about recent events, like last time with Estonia, they had had much fun it was a weird festival that Sweden didn't get much about. But Sweden listened carefully, took every little detail to his memory. When they finally reached their destination they sat down and Finland cheerfully ordered coffee for both of them and a bun for himself. While they were waiting for their order to arrive, Finland tried to make Sweden engage in the conversation, not really expecting to succeed.

"How have you been Sweden?"

"_Jag? Allt har varit helt bra, tack"_

Finland watched Sweden with a look of surprise making his face look twisted. He asked something more.

"What have you been doing?"

"_Inget särskilt, ett par dagar sen var jag nog med Danmark"_

"Uh, Sweden..."

"_Ja, Finland"=_

"Why are you speaking Swedish?"

_"Varför inte?"_

"You should know I don't like it!"

Sweden didn't reply immediately. The waiter brought their order.

_"Du talar Svenska"_

"Stop talking to me in that language!"

"_Varför?"_

"Oh, you should know!" Finland was angry now, he glared at Sweden, daring him to keep going.

_"Det gör jag inte"_

This was too much for Finland; he couldn't stand when someone spoke Swedish to him. It wasn't that he didn't understand it, he very much did like Sweden had pointed out, and yes, there lived many Swedish-speaking people in Finland, but it made him feel like people grouped him up with Sweden. Especially Sweden, it felt like he thought that he owned him. He was very much independent, you know!

"Bye! If you ever try that again…"

Finland left, the others at the café staring at him, his coffee getting cold and Sweden just sitting there. It hadn't really turned out as he had planned. But now his stubbornness came into the picture.

At the next world meeting everyone were surprised by the coldness between Finland and Sweden, they who usually got so well along. Sweden kept speaking Swedish to Finland, perhaps this wouldn't have disturbed mentioned person, if it wouldn't have been only him. Sweden talked (or rather didn't) perfectly normally, in English to everybody else.

"What do you think about this, Finland?"

Finland looked up, slightly panicked, no one usually ever asked for his opinion, and of course that one time someone did, he had to not have even listened, or had any idea about the topic.

"Uh, I-I agree"

"Really… That's… interesting…"

He had no idea what he had just agreed to, but it didn't seem like anything good, by the looks of all the others he could calculate that.

"S-sorry, uh I wasn't listening…"

"It's alright, but you made me wonder there for a moment, the last speaker was France…"

"Okay…"

He stared at his hands that were on the table. Then he looked up at Sweden who sat beside him looking at him with an empty gaze, as soon as Finland noticed this he looked away, he quickly got interested in the table again. He was still angry at Sweden!

It was break time and Sweden did something surprising, he said something on his own accord.

"_Finland, varför är du arg på _mig_?"_

"Ai miksi? Vielä kysyt!"

Finland had decided on his counterattack, he would start speaking Finnish to Sweden whenever he tried to speak Swedish to him.

_"Men..."_

_"Niin, Ruotsi?"_

Finland smirked lightly; he knew that the other didn't speak Finnish very well. Perhaps this would make him give up! Sweden didn't say anything.

The meeting ended and they left, otherwise it wouldn't have been a problem but they had the same way home, and they really couldn't avoid all kinds of communication. They both were extremely stubborn and couldn't accept that the other would have won.

Sweden was scary. Finland could see this very clearly. Since today Sweden was almost angry instead of being scary and calm. He was mad at Finland for speaking his own native tongue to him. And in such a smug voice to that! He was boiling with anger, and this radiated towards the other. Finland was nearly shaking, the purple lines that formed on his usually-friend's face were frightening enough, but the look Sweden gave him was really terrifying.

"S-sweden, why were _you_ speaking Swedish to me?"

Finland hid his fear behind words of blame.

"_Jag-"_

"GYAH!"

The way Sweden had said that single word had been so… How to describe it? Well… Scary if you don't mind repetition. It had been in Swedish… Finland had jumped backwards from the fright but then he found that he was truly irritated with his western neighbour.

"_Älä yhtään ala! Minä en jaksa enää! Ihan oikeasti, jos jatkat tuota mina jatkan tätä, tämä on loputon riita ellet sinä myönnä olleesi väärässä, tai ainakin selitä miksi sinä puhut sitä kieltä!"_

Poor Sweden didn't understand anything, the few words he recognised were no use. He was confused, but this to Finland looked creepy.

"Finland…"

Finland heard the English pronunciation of his name and hopefully looked up, trying to see if Sweden would continue, and if he would, in which language? But Sweden didn't keep going. He just went quiet and when they parted they were still not friendly with each other.

In the next few weeks they only met occasionally, never saying any more than hellos or actually, the same in their respective languages.

"Seriously Sweden, why _are _you speaking Swedish to him?" Denmark asked one day.

"N' Res'n"

"…So you're in a fight with _Finland _of all people for no reason? I so believe you!" Denmark commented sarcastically raising one eyebrow.

"S're"

Sweden was almost depressed, it seemed really stupid to be arguing over something like that, but whenever he saw Finland he didn't feel like that. He got possessed by an urge to keep going, may be called stubbornness. He regretted it afterwards but every time he met Finland with the intensions of straightening it all out, he always got so annoyed with Finland, who now spoke Finnish actively, always leaving Sweden to google the words he had used in the evening. Understanding them even made Sweden more angry. Why should he admit that he was wrong? He wasn't!

Finland was in a as difficult situation, he at least understood everything but the fact that Sweden treated him like… was really driving the sanity out of him. He usually was all cute and stuff but now he was angry and no one wanted to go near him. Only Sweden did.

One day Sweden had had enough and had once and for all decided to solve this. So, he invited Finland to his place. Finland accepted suspiciously and came.

"_Niin, mikä oli?"_

_"Finland, jag ville bara lösa dethär missförståndet"_

_"__Joten puhu Englantia!"_

_"Förlåt, men jag förstår inte..."_

"JUST SPEAK ENGLISH THEN!"

Finland exploded. If Sweden wanted to talk, then let him talk but at least proper language! Sweden was in a lose-lose situation, either he lost to Finland or then he lost Finland, that's what the situation seemed like at least.

"…r'ght"

Finland looked up at Sweden not really sure what he had said, he still looked angry so Finland thought that it had been in Swedish.

"_Anteeksi?"_

"Alr'ght"

"Is that the beautiful English language that I hear coming from your mouth?"

"Yes"

"YESSS!"

Finland started jumping around, he had won! So, it was a game to him? No not only that, the victory meant more. Much more. Finland suddenly stopped, seeing Sweden glaring at him.

"So, Sweden, what was this all about in the beginning?"

"J'st thought 't woul'd b' easier",

"Seriously Sweeedeeen…. All that just because you thought it would be easier!"

Finland started whining, going all 'eeeh…" and 'oeaah!' and stuff.

"Why'd it d'st'rb u?"

"Well… It felt like you tried to own me, show that I was still a part of you, like in the old days…" Sweden frowned at this "B-But of course I was being silly, and I had fun those d-days and… yeah" Finland was relieved that Sweden's intensions had been good all along but he was afraid that now Sweden would be upset about his suspicions.

"I'd nev'r do th't"

"Y-yes… I mean, Yes" Finland smiled warmly filling Sweden with warmth from within.

"B't Y'know Finland, is it alr'ght t' speak Swedish th'n?"

"Nope, not before you learn Finnish!" Finland smiled more playfully; he didn't really think Sweden would care to learn another language just for that.

"S're can u teach m'?"

Finland stared at him shocked, he actually was that desperate!

"O-okay" He couldn't back down now." But let's start tomorrow.

"S're bye"

"Bye, _Rakastan sinua_"

Then he left, laughing leaving Sweden staring quizzically at him.

**Here's another story: Once upon a time there was a schoolgirl, she liked writing and did it on her computer every day. Once in December when her Christmas vacation started, she was, by her mother and relatives, dragged to a place, far, far away north where it was far too cold, no computers, and her phone's internet connection didn't work. She was very sad and sorry about this, and she couldn't write anything for more than a week. THE END. **

** LOL, that's what's gonna happen to me this Friday. Just thought I'd tell if there's anyone here who reads my other stories. If I'm that lucky. [EDIT] My whole computer crashed already before that so… Happily enough it got fixed! **

**Fin and Su-san are OOC and that's for sure, I think that Sweden talks too much, but that's kinda necessary for this fic. I wrote this 3AM and didn't have time to check it, I had to wake up at 6… So, that's the excuse for my mistakes. I mean absolutely no offense to anyone, I belong to the Swedish-speaking minority in Finland myself. **

**There wouldn't have been any actual SuFin if it wasn't for the end XD. Please review.**

**Review?!**

**Translations:**

_Jag? Allt har varit helt bra tack _= Me? Everything's been fine, thank you.

_Inget särskilt, ett par dagar sen var jag nog med Danmark _= Nothing special, I was with Denmark a few days ago, though.

_Varför inte? _=Why not?

_Du talar svenska _= You speak Swedish.

_Det gör jag inte _= I don't

_Finland, varför är du arg på mig? _=Finland, why are you angry at me?

_Ai miksi? Vielä kysyt! _= Oh, why? Are you really asking me that! (kinda, exactly it would be 'Oh, why? You´re still asking!')

_Men..._= But...

_Niin, Ruotsi?_= Yes, Sweden

_Jag- _= I-

_Älä yhtään ala! Minä en jaksa enää! Ihan oikeasti, jos jatkat tuota mina jatkan tätä tama on loputon riita ellet sinä myönnä olleesi väärässä, tai ainakin selitä miksi sinä puhut sitä kieltä! _= Don't you start! I can't take this anymore! Really, if you keep doing that I´ll keep doing this, this is a endless fight, if you don't admit that you were wrong or at least explain why you are speaking that language!

_Niin, mikä oli? _= Yes, what was it?

_Finland, jag ville bara lösa dethär missförståndet_ = Finland i just wanted to clear this misunderstanding

_Joten puhu Englantia!_ = So speak english!

_Förlåt, men jag förstår inte..._ = Sorry but i don't understand...

_Anteeksi?_= Sorry?

_Rakastan sinua _= I love you


End file.
